


Lipstick

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [212]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He’sdefinitelygoing to need a new shirt.





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Lipstick Day’ (29 July). Set post-series.

She’s wearing that shade of lipstick; the one that tends to short-circuit his brain and send his blood quickly rushing south. _Sin_, he thinks it’s called, which is fitting considering how their evenings tend to go when she chooses to wear that particular color.

And she knows it too, so when she gives him a cocky smile and wastes no time in closing the gap between them to press her lips to the corner of his, he knows there’s a perfect dark red outline of Samantha Carter’s lips left behind.

It’s the same mark that she’s now leaving against the sensitive skin just behind his ear – and he knows _exactly_ where her next target is. Moments later, he feels her tongue flick against his neck and she’s just about to replace the touch with a kiss when he turns slightly – and her lips make contact with the collar of his dress blues shirt.

Then, there’s just a second that passes before she freezes and leans back to look at him, silently questioning whether he did it on purpose – which he did – and his expression must give him away because she just shakes her head.

“That needs to come off, _now,_” she whispers in his ear and he’s more than happy to oblige.

Because whilst her lipstick mark on his clothes might look hot now, it’s going to look even hotter in the morning when she steals the shirt and wears it – and only it – as she makes her way down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. 

Slowly, he backs her up against the wall, his fingers entwining with hers as he lifts her arms and holds them either side of her head before he presses his hips against hers.

Yeah, he grins as he leans in and kisses her soundly. He’s _definitely_ going to need a new shirt.


End file.
